Known techniques for lane recognition include detecting lanes of the road on which a vehicle is traveling with surrounding detection sensors such as a camera and recognizing the lanes of the road based on detection information acquired from the surrounding detection sensors. A traveling assist device described in PTL 1 below recognizes the present lane in which the vehicle is traveling and an adjacent lane as the destination of a lane change of the vehicle from the present lane, and controls the lane change of the vehicle.